


Served Cold

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REVENGE! Jaejoong style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by our discussion of Yoochun's new short hair. Some ideas stolen from various LJ discussions on the subject. Some ideas all mine. The boys belong to themselves, but since the ones I use are nothing like them there shouldn't be a problem.

"You did what?"

Changmin hides his smile behind the newspaper, not wanting either of his hyungs to draw him into what is sure to turn into an argument. An amusing argument at this point, from the outside, but it might get heated and Changmin wants the option of escaping.

"I warned him not to. I told him if he did I'd get even. He just laughed at me."

"You always say that."

"And I always get even."

"But not like this. Jaejoong--"

"What's going on?" Junsu says, rubbing his eyes as he wanders into the kitchen.

"Jaejoong got even with Yoochun," Yunho says, scowling as he leans against the counter.

"Ohmygod! What did you do?" Junsu says, suddenly awake.

"There!" Jaejoong cries. "That's the level of respect I deserve. Don't you think so, Changmin?" Jaejoong stares at him over the crumpled top half of the paper.

"I think we need to make more tea." Yes, escape is looking better and better.

"Coward."

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" Yoochun bellows from the bedroom. Changmin looks at Yunho, who shrugs. He's right, there isn't anything they can do now. Yoochun stomps into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. "YOU!!!"

Jaejoong leans against the wall, face calm, eyes open and innocent. "Yes?"

Yoochun stalks up to Jaejoong but stops in Yunho's "O" pose a step away, opens his fist and blows. Jaejoong flinches and sneezes and sputters. "Bastard!" Yoochun snarls. "It's all through the sheets, in the blankets, probably in the mattress. It's going to be impossible to get out."

"Yoochun-ah," Junsu says, gently brushing at Yoochun's butchered hair.

"Don't!" Yoochun jumps away. "It'll just shake more loose and I itch like mad as it is."

"But it's...."

"It's fine. They'll cut it short and maybe stop dying it every other week. Hey!" Yoochun stops glaring at Jaejoong to grin at Junsu. "I'll get to be the seme again. You're back in the 'cute' category after _Balloons_."

Jaejoong starts to laugh as Junsu's concern turns to confusion and then to.... "Moron!" He punches at Yoochun, who dodges the blow and makes his escape into the bathroom, judging by the pounding Junsu is doing on the door.

Jaejoong has collapsed onto the floor, still laughing, and Yunho takes the seat beside Changmin, sighing deeply. "Can I have a section of the paper?"

"Be my guest, hyung."


End file.
